The New Girl
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Konoha High School will be getting a new student. She just might change things.She's the one and only Sakura Haruno.I know i suck at summaries but this is my 1st story so plz read!IMPORTANT:YES I AM Hinamori Amu-chan! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME!Rating:T/M
1. New At the wrong school for me

**Me: Yo this is my 1****st**** story! plz enjoy ! don't kill me!**

**Naruto: We won't.**

**Me: thnx naruto.**

**Naruto: no prob.**

**Me: naruto u wanna do the honors of saying the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: sure! Faith doesn't own naruto but she wishes she could so she could make sasusaku,naruhina,etc!**

**Me: ur not supposed 2 say my name DUMBASS!**

**Naruto: sorry! Enjoy this while I run 4 my life!**

_Chap 1_

"Sakura!" my annoying mom called. Shit she looks _pissed!_

**Uh….no fuckin' duh dumbass!**

'_shut up inner,I swear if you don't you know what'll happen!'_

_**Shit, pay attention to your mom, she looks pissed!**_

"Fine I'll go get dressed"

'fuck,why do I have to go that school. Mom went there and she hated it! Why does she want me to suffer? Mom your such a fuckin' bitch!'

_*while sakura's changing let's learn more about her*_

Sakura Haruno

1. hate when people call her short

2. funny as hell

3. pink,yes pink hair

4. tomboy

5. hates too long of stories

6. Loves pranks

7. Hates whores, sluts, fangirls, bitches *for the four i just mentioned... who does that remind you of? hint: KARIN!*, bastards, bastards with egos, brats, fanboys, and............rich.......playboys.

**( SORRY IF I MADE YOU GUYS MAD THAT I DIDN'T PUT MORE DOWN BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP SOON? =3 WHO WANTS A COOKIE? )**

_Time Skip_

"Mom whyy do I gotta go here of all places?!" I yelled.

"Because I said so" she sounded pissed. Wait why was she pissed!? I should be the one that's pissed of all people!

"Bitch" I muttered.

"So I've been told" she said playfully.

"Bite me."I growled.

"Gladly" WTF?!

"Mom what the fuck!? Please don't ever do that again!" I was disgusted.

"We're here anyway" Wait......What? Shit. School from hell here I come.

*Sakura was wearin' her short hair down, pink and black converses, a t-shirt that had 1 side hangin' off her shoulder that was pink & black it was striped, lastly she had baggy pants that went 2 her knees they were black. She also had a……..SKATEBOARD!!!!!! sorry that was for people who like cookies! lolz i luv randomness!*

****Sakura's POV****

Shit, the second I walked into that fuckin' school everybody , especially horny,perverted,boys. And did i mention that i hate perverted, horney guys!? I gave all of them death glares. That scared them to death!

"Ha Fuckin' ha bitches!" I yelled. Mom didn't care she was just like me when she was in highschool.

FUCK! When i said that, that just proved I'm awsome and cool........which I am!

**You dumbshit! Why did you say that!? Now they think we're a god!**

'_**we?they don't know 'bout you. who's the dumb shit now huh?'**_

…………_**.*no response***_

'_good, that shut you up!'_

Time to face hell, facin' that bitchy principal mom told me 'bout..............Tsunade.

****Sasuke's POV****

"SASUKE!!!! A NEW GIRL IS HERE!" Naruto screamed at me.

"So another girl that'll think your weird and will be all over me? Sweet."I teased.

"FUCK YOU SASUKE! They say she's hott! Like not normal hott! They also say she has _NATURAL _pink, yes bubble-gum _pink_ hair!"Naruto exclaimed. Pink? Natural? Is that possible?

"What? Is that possible?"

"I guess"naruto said.

"LET'S GO SEE HER TEME!"Naruto screamed once again.

"Shut up dobe!"God he pissed me off!

_Time skip_

We walked around school and then someone bumped into us.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'! THAT HURT" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SORRY, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the girl yelled.

"Shit, little girl, you gotta big mouth. Wait........pink hair. YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL AREN'T YOU?!"Naruto said way too loudly. God I wonder how we became friends in the 1st place.

"Yep. My name's Sakura Haruno. Sorry for yellin' and cusin' at you. By the way..... who are you?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki. and this is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Hn"I repied.

"Is that even a fuckin' word?!" she yelled at me. Wait, no girl has yelled at me. "Bastard"she muttered.

Who does she think is?!

_End of chapter 1_

**Me: haha naruto can't get away now can u?**

**Naruto: plz let me go.**

**Me: u got 10 mins 2 go**

**Sasuke & Sakura enter**

**Sasuke: wat the hell r u doin'?**

**Sakura: yeah watcha doin?**

**Me: naruto said my name in the disclaimer**

**SasuSaku: wat the hell naruto?! U can't do that!**

**Naruto: y?**

**Me: I don't always want somebody 2know my name.**

**Naruto: oh,srry.**


	2. New Room Mates

**Faith: well u all know my name thx 2 naruto but wateva.**

**Naruto: sorry,stop makin' me feel bad! Especially u Teme!**

**Sasuke: shut up dobe.**

**Sakura: I'll say the disclaimer since we can't trust Naruto anymore.**

**Faith: Go 4 it.**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto in anyway,shape,or form. If she did she would do a lot 2 it. Mostly,now 2 make Naruto , himself suffer.**

**Faith: wow ur the best Sakura!**

**Sakura: THX!**

_Chapter 2 _

*****Sakura's POV*****

'_wow looks like I made him mad'_

_**No dip Sherlock!**_

'_shut it inner'_

_***sigh* Fine.**_

"Well Naruto, could you show me my dorm room?"I asked. Wow I made Naruto blush. This will be fun!

1st Naruto had blonde, spikey hair.2nd he was wearing an orange t-shirt that had skateboards all over, black jeans, and had black & orange vans.

"Sure, what is your dorm #?" Naruto asked, still blushing

"Um…….#248." I replied. When I said that Naruto suddenly looked terrified.

"#248?" Naruto asked still scared.

"Yep! Yo, you okay, shorty?"I asked. He snaped out of whatever spell he was in and said "Yeah, never better".

*****Sasuke's POV*****

Naruto must be thinking the same thing as me. Dorm #248 was hell! All because those 4 evil bitches.

"Hn" I said 4 no reason at all.

"Hn. What does that mean, shortie?" the tomboy girl asked, annoyed.

"Hn." I replied. Then, she totally lost it.

"OKAY -UP-HIS-ASS, COME HERE! NOW!" God,she looked like Naruto without his ramen, or when it was cold.

I went over, Naruto was scared by that tomboy's voice. Inside……..I was scared shitless too.

"Okay 1st of all, don't say 'hn' as a reply. 2nd What's up with the chicken-ass hair cut?" chicken butt? What? No she did not just say that!

"At least I don't say I have natural pink hair" I said.

Then, at that horrible moment she walked up to me with a grin on her face and said in my ear, "It is natural". Then, she punched me so hard, my life flashed before my eyes.

"Let's go and leave this dick you call a friend."

*****Sakura's POV*****

Naruto was glad I did what I did. (by the way sasuke was wearing a red and black shirt that was striped, black skinny legs*jeans*, and a pair of red & black checkered NIKI's)

He dropped me off at the door and left.

'I wonder why' I thought.

Then I opened the door to see my 4 new room mates.

"OH…….MY………GOD!" They yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

"Hey new girl, what's your name?" one of the girls asked. (hint:TEMARI)

"I'm Sakura. And you guys are?" I asked and replied at the same time.

"I'm Ino" and blonde girl said. She was wearing a purple top that said 'Just Can't Stop The Adorable', a purple skirt, and purple flip flops. She had her hair in a ponytail, and a lot of hair framing one side of her face. *shippuuden style*

"I'm Hinata" a blue-ish , black-ish haired girl said. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had butterflies and a heart with swords throught it on it, black flip flops, short hair, and a blue/black headband on.

"Yo, I'm TenTen" a tomboy looking, burnett with two buns on the sides of her head said. TenTen had a white tank-top that said 'I don't bite, I through sharp things', brown shorts, and brown flip flops.

"And I'm Temari" a dirty blonde girl said. She had four pony tails in her hair, a black shirt that had a black shirt with paint *fake* splatters on it, black sweat pants, and black and white converses.

Sakura thought she would die! Temari and TenTen were tomboys like her but, Hinata looked super shy, and Ino looked like a cheerleader or something like that.

' Oh, shit' she thought slowly.

**Fuck, we're screwed Sakura**

'We're screwed? I'm screwed!'

**No, both of us are. I can hear them and I am you, in a way.**

'Oh, yeah sorry' she thought.

"So where do I sleep?" she asked with a (cough fake cough) smile.

**Faith: (me)plz review!**

**Naruto: Sakura you're screwed!**

**Sasuke: why did she have to punch me? You know her punches hurt too!**

**Faith: I know! You deserve it though.**

**Sasuke:Hn, whatever.**

**Sakura: I'm totally screwed!**

**Ino: SAKURA!!!!! HELLO, WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Faith: well next chap will come soon!**

**Ino: there you are sakura!**

**Sakura: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Sakura&the girls' surprise!

**Faith: I'm back with more! By the way people, do you think I should write a Shugo Chara fanfic?**

**Naruto: Sweet!**

**Sakura: um…..y r there 4 / 5 ppl in 1 dorm room?**

**Sasuke: yea I don't get that either.**

**Faith: oh, shut up. It's cuz I want all the girls in 1 room & same 4 da guys. Lolz that sounds gay.**

**Sasuke&Naruto: crap!**

**Faith: enjoy! Sasuke, disclaimer plz!**

**Sasuke: hn. She doesn't own Naruto at all. If she did Naruto would have 2 hide.**

Recap: "Um……..where do I sleep?"

_Chap 3_

******Sakura's P.O.V******

"You sleep on whatever bed you want. The dorm is huge, so we have plenty of space for 5 beds" Ino said smiling.

"Well, which one hasn't been occupied?" I asked.

"Oh, the one near the window" TenTen replied.

"Thanks, TenTen! So, what do you guys go in your free time?" I asked for no real reason.

"Oh, I go shopping!" Ino exclaimed. Of course.

"I do target practice" TenTen said. Oh, that explained her shirt.

"U-Um….I p-play piano s-sometimes." Hinata stuttered.

"I pick locks and get in trouble most of the time. It's so fun, it's also my hobby." Temari said.

"Me too Temari, it's awesome! But, I also sing, play guitar, drums, piano, sing, ride my skateboards, etc….." I said.

They stared at me with shock.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wow, you have so many talents." Ino said.

"Sakura j-just o-out of c-curiosity, is your p-pink hair natural?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! I guess I'm special." I shrugged.

"I think we'll get along great Sakura. Maybe we could get in trouble together." Temari grinned.

"Why not now?" I asked with a grin plastered on my pale face. My emerald eyes not so innocent looking anymore.

"Sure." Temari said.

"Yo, can I come too?" TenTen asked

"Sure, the more the merrier." Me and Temari said at the same time.

"Lol you guys said that at the same time" Ino said laughing.

"Did she just…….." Temari said.

"Say lol?" Sakura finished Temari's sentence.

"What's wrong with saying lol?" Ino asked confused.

"You sound stupid." Sakura said.

"H-How does she s-sound stupid?" Hinata asked us.

"Well……..that's kinda hard to explain. Don't ask is my answer." Temari said. Wait I was just thinking those words. How'd she know?

"Let's go see the guys! I wanna bug the crap out of them!" Ino yelled. Damn that's what I get for have a blonde roommate!

"Fine Ino, we'll go bug the crap out of the guys." TenTen said.

******Sasuke's P.O.V******

"What are you guys doing?!" I asked. I was so pissed about what that girl did. She gave him a fucking black eye! Once he say her again, she was going to pay for what she did. But how?

"Playing your Xbox dummy! By the way, who did you get that black eye?" Neji asked.

"Hn" I said not wanting to say anymore.

"SAKURA-CHAN PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asked finally waking up.

"The new girl. She has _natural _pink hair and emerald green eyes. No lie." Naruto said.

"Wow" was all Kiba could say.

"SHE SOUNDS HOTT!!!!!" Kiba said after awhile. WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH THEM????!!!!

"Why am I friends with you guys?" I asked.

"Because you're a lonely guy Sasuke. And for some reason I think and Sakura-chan and you would be a cute couple. I don't know why" Naruto said.

"It's because you're _stupid_ dobe" I explained, with a grin on my pained face.

"That's mean teme" Naruto said.

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

"?" (All the guys)

*looks out door*

"Hello?" Kiba asked.

*no response*

Hears a beat that sounded kinda like techno music . Soon sees Sakura come out. She was singing Silly Boy by Lady GaGa and Rihanna.

_Silly Boy_

_**You're callin' me more than ever now that we're done**_

_**Two Keys back to my place, we were havin' no fun**_

_**But you're not okay, tellin' me you miss my face**_

_**I remember when you would say you hate my waist**_

_**I said I'm not coming back it's it**_

_**You have fooled me once but you can't have that ego turning**_

_**Just too bad for you that when you had me **_

_**Didn't know what to do hands over you**_

_**Cuz you had a good girl, good girl **_

_**That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper **_

_**You had a good girl, good girl **_

_**But didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**_

_**Silly boy get out my face (my face)**_

_**Why do you like the way regret tastes?**_

_**So silly boy get out my hair my hair (get outta here)**_

_**No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

_**Silly boy (silly boy)**_

_**Why you acting silly boy?**_

_**Silly boy, boy (boy boy)**_

_**Acting, acting silly boy**_

_**You comin' at me with those corny lines**_

_**Can't live without me**_

_**I'll get some flowers for the day you are buried.**_

_**No, people make mistakes**_

_**But I just think your ass is fake *wtf? That's so weird***_

_**Only thing I want from you is for you to stay away!**_

_**I said I'm not comin' back, it's it**_

_**You have fooled me once but you can't have that ego turning**_

_**Just too bad for you that when you had me **_

_**Didn't know what to do hands over you**_

_**Cuz you had a good girl, good girl, girl**_

_**That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper **_

_**You had a good girl, good girl **_

_**But didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**_

_**Silly boy get out my face (my face)**_

_**Why do you like the way regret tastes?**_

_**So silly boy get out my hair my hair (get outta here)**_

_**No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

_**No more, no more!**_

_**No more, no more!**_

_**Noooooooooo…………………**_

_**Silly boy (silly boy)**_

_**Why you acting silly boy?**_

_**Silly boy,boy (boy boy)**_

_**Acting, acting silly boy? **_

_**Silly boy (silly boy)**_

_**Why you acting silly boy?**_

_**Silly boy,boy (boy boy)**_

_**Acting, acting silly boy?**_

_**Silly boy get out my face (my face)**_

_**Why do you like the way regret tastes?**_

_**So silly boy get out my hair my hair (get outta here)**_

_**No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

_**Silly boy (silly boy)**_

_**Why you acting silly boy?**_

_**Silly boy,boy (boy boy)**_

_**Acting, acting silly boy?**_

"SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He was right though, she had an amazing voice for a tomboy. We were all watching. Then Ino, Temari, TenTen, and Hinata came out.

"HINATA?!" Neji yelled.

"God, Neji what's your problem?" Hinata asked without stuttering.

"How do you know him Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"He's my cousin." Hinata explained.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"So Sakura right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Why did you choose to sing that song?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cuz it's one of my favorite shorty." Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked surprised by what she called him.

"And also Sasuke's the three S's. Stupid, silly, and stuck up!" She laughed. Now she was gonna pay!  
"HAHA SAKURA-CHAN CALLED SASUKE STUPID, SILLY, AND STUCKUP!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow" Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari said with shock.

"So Sasuke never told you how he got that black eye?" Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura" I warned.

"Make me, Bite me, whatever you do I'll give you a broken nose and maybe something worse will happen" she replied.

"Sakura hit Sasuke?!" Temari, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino yelled.

"YEP!" Naruto said.

"Okay that's it Sakura, now you're gonna pay." I said.

**Faith: How do you like it?**

**NARUSAKU: AWSOME!!!!!!! I/SAKURA PUNCHED SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: oh, shut up!**


	4. Sakura's horrible end to a long day

**Faith: *sigh* Hi.**

**Naruto: What's wrong?**

**Faith: My brother called me stupid.**

**Sakura: Why?**

**Faith: Because on my 1****st**** youtube video I forgot to add the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: That doesn't make you stupid. It just means you forgot about it. It was a mistake. Everyone makes them.**

**Naruto: WOW, TEME SAID MORE THAN ONE OR TWO WORDS! AND HE WAS NICE!  
Sakura: I know!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, I was just trying to be nice and cheer Faith up.**

**Faith: Thank you Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: You're welcome, my friend.**

**Sakura: MY FRIEND?! When did you ever start saying that?**

**Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN'S RIGHT!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe! Well, Faith's one of my closes friends. You too, Sakura-chan.**

**Naruto: CHAN?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CALL SAKURA, SAKURA-CHAN?!**

**Sasuke: Since now dobe.**

**Sakura and Faith: ……………*Blushing*………………….**

**Faith: W-well enjoy this c-c-chapter. S-Sasuke-kun, d-disclaimer p-please.**

**Sasuke: Okay Moona-chan. Faith doesn't own Naruto in anyway shape or form.**

_Chapter 4_

****Sakura's P.O.V****

"What?" I asked confused. What the hell did I do?

"HURRY SAKURA-CHAN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

I didn't ask any questions. All I did was run as fast as my legs could pull me. I knew why Naruto said to run. Sasuke was chasing me. He almost caught me when I was confused. But thankfully my legs started moving.

"Why are you chasing me Sasuke?" I asked.

"Why? Why the fuck do you think?" he said.

"I don't why, that's why I asked you, dumb shit!" I yelled back. Oh…………shit. That made him even more pissed.

"Come here Sakura." I said. What? Okay, this is so fucking scary! What's up with Chicken ass now?

"What's wrong chicken-ass-haircut-bastard?" I asked. Fuck, that made him even more mad. You could see his vein popping out his forehead!

"SAKURA-CHAN! RUN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Why? Why………….why me? What did I do?

"Why me?" I asked. Wait…….something…wet…..on my cheek. Tears? Why?

"……" he had a surprised look on his face.

"WHY?!" I yelled and started running again.

****Sasuke's P.O.V****

She was………………….crying? Why? What did I do? She wants to know the same question. How could she not know what she did?!

****Sakura's P.O.V****

I ran and found myself my dorm room. Then, I felt weight on me, pushing me to the ground. It was……………SASUKE!?

"SASUKE!?" I yelled blushing. He knocked me down!

"The one and only! You know, this is your dorm room." Sasuke said.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked scared. He laughed. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled into my dorm room.

"I don't know. We need to make an agreement." He said.

"An agreement? What do you mean by an agree-" I was cut off. Sasuke started……………..kissing me?!

"Yes. You owe me. Big time." He said.

"How do I owe you?! You already _stole _my _first_ kiss!" I yelled. I was pissed. Oh…………..shit! I told him that was my first kiss!

"That was your first, huh?" he asked.

"So, what does it mean to you, huh?" I asked blushing.

"Don't worry. I've stolen a lot of girls' first kisses. But you're the first tomboy._ Pinky._" Sasuke said. Did he just call me pinky?!

"Pinky?! Don't you dare call me pinky!" I screamed.

"Fine." He said.

"………………" I was speechless.

"By the way Sakura-chan, you're now my personal slave." Sasuke said. Wait…………………………..WHAT???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?????!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"It means, that I own you." He said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"I never agreed to this!" I yelled.

"You didn't have to." Sasuke said. That bastard!

"FUCK YOU! WHY ME?!" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked / replied. I don't understand him.

"………………………." Yet again I was speechless.

"See ya later _Saku-chan_." Sasuke said.

*sasuke leaves sakura's dorm*

_*tiny* Time skip_

"Sakura, get over it. It can't be that bad. He's the hottest guy in school." Ino said.

"But Ino, Sasuke's the biggest playboy _ever_." TenTen said. Shit, she was right.

"Oh, yeah." Ino said.

"You're screwed." Temari said.

"I know, I'm fucked." I said.

**Faith: THE END OF CHAPTER 4! Sorry for the late update! And sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Naruto: sakura-chan's screwed!!!!**

**Sasuke: don't worry **_**Saku-chan**_**, I won't be too harsh.**

**Sakura: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! help! Monna-chan how could you?!**

**Faith: Sorry Sakura, I need more sasusaku. Don't worry he won't be too mean, he'll just ask you to look sexy, girly, and will ask for kisses, etc……………………**


	5. Goodbyes,the horrible sight,greetings

**Faith/Moona-chan: YO! Sorry I keep uploading so late. I'm very busy lately. **

**Naruto: C'MON! GET ON WITH IT! *tries to read ahead***

***Sakura hits him upside the head***

**Sasuke: Nice hit **_**Saku-chan**_**.**

**Sakura: Oh, shut up! I can't believe I'm gonna be a personal slave! How could you Moona-chan?!**

**Moona: For entertainment! Sorry! It's not my fault you agreed! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: she doesn't own Naruto! **

_Chapter 5_

*****Sakura's P.O.V*****

"Why don't you just don't go, don't listen!?" Hinata asked. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Then he'll just come over here and take me by force. Don't cry Hina-chan." I said using her nickname. I hate seeing my friends cry. I've grown close to them, even though I've only known them for like a day or two.

"………Saku-chan………" Hinata said. Oh, god! I'm gonna hear that nickname for a long time.

"Don't leave us Saki." Temari begged. Temari and I got really close, even though we've barely known each other.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna be his……well…..you know. I'm still gonna sleep here and everything." I said.

"SAKI!!!!!" Ino screamed while crying.

"Ino, please don't cry." I asked/said.

"Sakura………I………..don't want you to go………..even though you'll still be sleeping here." TenTen said, trying to hold tears back.

"……Bye……Tenny, Tema, Hina, and Ino-pig…………" I said. I was holding tears back too.

*****Sasuke's P.O.V*****

'she's taking too long' I thought.

"Dobe, tell Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji I'll be back soon, okay?" I asked. Well…………said.

"Sure, bye Teme." Naruto said.

*****Sakura's P.O.V*****

*knock, knock*

"GO AWAY!" Hinata screamed while crying…….still.

"No." somebody replied behind the door. I know that voice, it was………..Sasuke.

"YOU'VE TALEN ENOUGH ALREADY!! LEAVE US AND SAKURA ALONE!!!!" Temari yelled. Wait…….he's taken stuff from them before?

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" TenTen yelled.

"LET SAKI STAY!" Ino screamed, joining the argument.

"Guys……….." I said. They looked at me……… they were still crying for me. I started crying………… I couldn't hold back any longer.

"You can't do anything to change this……so……please stay out of it." I said finally finishing my sentence.

"Saku-chan………." They all said, trailing off.

"_Saku-chan_……hurry up." Sasuke said, trying to sound like a little kid whining.

"…………*sigh*…………bye guys……see ya later tonight." I said.

"SAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bye……" I said.

*leaves*

"Hi……dick-face……" I said.

"Saku-chan……" he greeted.

*****Sasuke's P.O.V*****

"By the way Saku-chan………… you have to call me Sasu-kun." I said. This made her loose it as I thought.

"NO!" she yelled. She was mad.

"Yes…………please Saku-chan……"I said seductively. I breathed my hot breath on her.

"W-why?" she asked stuttering.

"Because, you're my personal _slave_." I said.

"………*sigh*…fine." She gave up.

"Well, we're going to my dorm, so c'mon." I said. She followed.

*****Sakura's P.O.V*****

I followed Sasuke to his dorm. That's when I got curious.

"Does anyone else live in your dorm?" I asked. He smirked………oh, no.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

I blushed. "Just curious…… and making sure you don't go anything perverted." I said.

"Yeah……Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji." He said.

"………oh………" I said, then I giggled.

"Why are you laughing." He asked confused.

"That sounds kinda gay………_Sasu-kun_." I said, making him blush.

I giggled even more.

Then we were at his dorm, and then he opened the door. I heard gasps.

"EW!!!!!!! OH……MY……GOD!" I yelled.

*****Sasuke's P.O.V*****

"OH MY GOD! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled. Sakura was scared. She ran to me and hid behind me. She had a hard grip on my shirt. She was gonna be scarred for life!

"TEME! WHAT IS SAKURA-CHAN DOING HERE?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"SAKURA?!" Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji asked/yelled. They were blushing!

"Yeah…… I would say 'nice to see ya again' but……… it's not right now." Sakura said. She was right.

"Sasuk-" she began. I knew she was gonna said Sasuke.

"No Saku-chan……… I told you to call me Sasu-kun." The guys had what-the-fuck looks on. I gave them the don't-ask-it's-a-long-story look.

"*sigh* Fine, Sasu-kun, do they have clothes on now?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her. She finally opened her emerald green eyes.

"Uh………… hi, Sakura – chan." Naruto said.

"Troublesome……… hey……… Sakura……… right?" Shikamaru said / asked.

" Yeah, hey Shika, hey Naru." Sakura said making nicknames for them.

"Yo, Sakura!" Kiba said.

"Hello, Sakura. Nice to see you again." Neji greeted.

" Yo, K-Dog, Nej!" Sakura greeted.

**Moona-chan: well, that's the end to chapter 5.**

**Naruto: see ya!**

**Sakura: bye bye!**

**Sasuke: hn………bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moona-chan: PLZ HELP! My friend's mom caught us talking on , and we were cursing at each other for fun. Oh, I made 3 random anime characters! They are Mikuma (mekumay), Black Rose, and Angel.**

**Naruto: Cool!**

**Sasuke: Hn….**

**Sakura: So typical of you Sasu-**_**chan!**_** Ha! I got you back!**

**Sasuke: Fine….but….your work / punishment will now be worse.**

**Sakura: NO!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Moona-chan: Okay guys, get this right, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OKAY?!**_

_Chapter _6

******Sakura's P.O.V******

"SAKI!" Naruto yelled _again_.

"Naruto……I love you as a friend but, if you don't shut the fuck up……you're dead! Got it? Now……what did you want Naru?" I asked, venom in my words.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing Saku-chan." Naruto said horrified.

"Good." I said with glee.

"Yo……Sasu-chan……what do you want me to do?" I asked with venom in my words again. Sasuke didn't look scared.

**MOONA: IMPORTANT:I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOOO SHORT! I HAD TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER! I COULD'VE SAVED IT BUT I CAN'T! PLUS I LOVE GIVING YOU GUYS A CLIFFY!**


	7. Author's Note plz read

**Moona-chan: hi guys! im gonna update soon but here is an author note……….**

**I'm trying my best to make this story funny……I want to that people for reviewing! Here are their names:**

** – OMG! THNX! Keep reading, next chapter is dedicated to u and all those who reviewed! **

**TwilightBlade538 – thnx! I know……I'm glad I made her too! It was HARD!**

**singaluva: thnx, im glad u liked it! I know I'm not very good at writing skills……but I'll try my best! ^.^**

**secretanemiefreak – I'm glad u like my story!!!!!!**

**CherryBlossomDemon93: thnx……I'll be sure to pm u if I need help……just to let u know I got rid of all the abrevs.**

**WELL THE 7****TH**** CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON!!!!!!**


	8. A Club, and a drunk Sasuke's confession

**Moona-chan: hi people!**

**Naruto: RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: hn…….shut up!**

**Sasuke: you stole me 'hn'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: hn……so? Why do you care? Huh?**

**Moona: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! THNX 4 THE NEW REVIEW Cherry-chan14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Diclaimer: Moona-chan doesn't own Naruto……and she got back from OC awhile ago…….**

Chapter 7!

*******Sakura's P.O.V*******

"Well………?" I asked annoyed.

"Hn….. first you, me, and the guys are going to have fun." He said.

"Wait………what's your definition of _fun_?" I asked suspicious……guys and girls don't always go out as _friends_.

"Well……a party of course………" Sasuke said.

"Wait…………what _type_ of party?" I asked still confused a =nd suspicious.

"CLUB DANCING, (lap dances), BEER, R-RAMEN, AND MORE!!!" Naruto yelled. I knew there was something bad about this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"N-N-NO TH-THANKS THEN!" I screamed embarrassed and stuttered.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because I'm not like that!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Aw……Saku-chan has a conscience……….." Sasuke said.

I growled at him.

"Aw……look at my new kitty-cat!" Sasuke teased.

"I _hate _you." I said.

"I don't blame you there." Neji said.

{insert grin/smirk}

"That hurt Sak……." Sasuke said like a little kid.

"Like I care?" I asked.

I took my I-pod out and went into the living room.

Then I turned it on and put on the song Fashion by Lady GaGa and started singing.

"oooh, oooh, la, la, la. I am, I'm too fabulous. I'm so fierce that it's so nuts! I live to be model thin. Dress me I'm your mannequin. J'ADORE VIVIENNE, HABILLEZ-MOI, GUUCI, FENDI, ET PRADA, VALENTINO, ARMANI TOO. MERDE I love them JIMMY CHOOS. Fashion, put it all on me. Don't you want to see these clothes on me? Fashion put it all on me. I am anyone you want me to be." {insert rest of the song cuz im too lazy 2. .com/watch?v=Yljegxtke-I }

"Why do you like Lady GaGa so much Sak?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged and answer lazily.

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Saki you're coming……..now." Sasuke said sternly.

"No." I said with authority in my voice….and a tad bit of venom.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Now."

"No. Never."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"NOPE!" then he pulled me over his shoulder.

"LET. ME. GO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"……..Hn………."

AT THE CLUB

"Why?" anime tears came out of my eyes.

"Why not?" Shikamaru said finally speaking up.

"Because. I. Don't. Go. To. CLUBS!!!!!!! NOT I, SAKURA HARUNO! I'M INNOCENT! I'VE DONE NOTHING! I DON'T WANNA GET DRUNK THEN GET **DE-FLOWERED!**" I screamed again.

The guys had what-the-fuck-is-she-crazy looks.

"Deflowered?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I don't wanna do that! Not yet!" I yelled.

"What…." {Kiba}

"The……." {Neji and Skiamaru}

"HELL?????????" {who else……Naruto}

"I have two things to say……Fuck you and fuck no." I said.

"sigh…………fuck me…………" I muttered.

"Gladly." Sasuke replied.

"EW, WHAT THE FUCK?! NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled

"sigh……man I thought you were serious." Sasuke said.

"Fuck you……." I said.

"Oh…….so you do want to…….?" He asked.

"HELL. NO!" I yelled.

"Aw……." He said.

"Let's go already." Neji said.

"sigh………..fine." I just had to give up.

IN THE CLUB

"O-O-OH FUCK…….." I said.

"NO!" I finished.

"FUCK YES!" Naruto said.

"You guys are pigs." I said.

"Aw…..but I know you like it Saki-chan." Sasuke said.

"Gay, bastard, fucktard {no stealing that's MY word}, PMSing whore………." I said………oh I muttered SO much more.

HOURS LATER

Great…….everyone got drunk but me.

That's when Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke started to try to make out with me. Then they started fighting over me………just perfect.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Naruto screamed slurring his words.

"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON HER!" Kiba yelled.

"I DON'T YOUR NAME EITHER!" Naruto encountered.

"So……?" Kiba asked.

"NO GUYS YOU'RE ALL WRONG! SHE'S MY SAKI-CHAN!" Neji yelled getting some more attention.

"NU-UH! SHE'S NOT YOURS, SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Shikamaru yelled at Neji.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALLLLLLLLLL WRONG! SAKU-CHAN IS MINE! SHE'S MY SLAVE! MY *HIC-UP* SEX SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled getting EVERYONE'S attention…..oh……SHIT!

Wait…….SEX SLAVE? WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SAKU-CHAN!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I *HICUP* LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_WHAT?!_

**MOONA: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SAKU: WHAT……..**

**SASU: THE……….**

**NARU: HELL???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MOONA: WHAT?  
SASUSAKUNARU: 0.0**


	9. Return the drunkies

**Moona: I'm back!! thnx for the review TenderRose!**

**Naruto: about time!! *tries to read ahead***

**Moona: -hits Naruto's head- NO! you have to wait!**

**Naruto: -pouts- fine!**

**Sasuke: you guys done?**

**Sakura: Sasu-cakes!!**

**Sasuke: Sasu…cakes? What the hell Sakura?! What's up with the gay nickname?!**

**Sakura: I said it cuz you ARE gay!!**

**Moona/Naruto: Buwhahahahahahaha!! Sasuke just OWNED!! PWNED!! By SAKURA!! A GIRL!!**

**Sasuke: Fuck you…Moona owns nothing…I'm happy she doen't…**

**Moona: enjoy!! **_**Sasuke!! Get back here! –chases Sasuke with duck tape-**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The New Girl – you know they make differences and changes…like **_**people**_**. Sakura? Most definitely…-smirks-**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

$*~Sakura's POV~*$

Sex slave?! You've got to be kidding me! Wtf?! WTF?!

All the guys kinda passed out, so I decided to call Ino-pig.

"Hello?" a voice asked, sleepily.

"INO-PIG! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" I screamed in the phone happily.

"Sakura?! SAKURA!! What do you need help with?!" Ino asked concerned.

"The guys passed out from too much beer…and…well I need help getting them back and I the car. Help?" I said to Ino.

"Sure! We're all coming! Don't worry Sakura!" Ino said.

"Thanks so, so, so, sooooooo much!!" I said. She's a life-saver!!

"No problem!! Bye!" Ino yelled happily from the other line.

"Bye Bye~!!" I said back, and then closed my Black 'Razor'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I saw a blue Mary Su (sp? car?) park, and four girls come out.

"Sakura!" they screamed.

"Ino! Temari! Hinata! Tenten!!" I yelled hugging them.

"Where are they?" Ino asked.

I pointed behind me.

Ino's and the girl's jaws dropped.

"I know…they're fucking _**stoned**_." I said.

"No shit…" Temari said wide-eyed.

"Let's get these fucktards in the car." Tenten said, stealing my word.

"You stole my word…" I said pouting.

"Cry me a fucking river…" Tenten said.

"Bitchy panda." I said.

"DO _**NOT **_INSULT PANDA LORD!" Tenten shouted.

"Then don't insult ANIME BITCH!!" I yelled back.

"Retards…" Temari said.

"No! you're retarded Temari-nee-chan!" I said.

"Yea…and the Devil wears Prada." Temari said sarcastically.

"She does." I said matter-of-factly pointing to Ino.

"Oh, yeah." Temari said in defeat.

"C'mon, let's get the guys in the car, girls." Hinata said finally speaking up.

"Yea." Ino said.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After putting the guys in the car

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Done!" Ino chirped happily.

"Not quite…" I said, making Ino frown.

"What now?!" Ino asked angry.

"We have to get them in their dorm retard." Tenten said for me.

"Ew." Ino said making her nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Yea…let's go." Hinata said.

"Yeah…Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Yea?" I asked Temari confused.

"Who's driving?" she asked…my time to smirk.

"Me." I said grinning evily.

"Uh-oh…" Tenten said.

"Ready?" I asked still smirking/grinning.

"I'll buy some flowers for the day that you are buried." Tenten said.

"Sure, sure." I said speeding off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the boys dorm room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sigh…finally!" Ino said.

"Let's go!!" Tenten whisper yelled.

"Yea! Like…now!" Temari whisper yelled back, dropping the guys on the floor.

"Let's go! They might wake up and steal Sakura again!" Hinata whisper yelled like the rest of us.

"Ready?" Ino asked whispering.

"Ready, set, GO!!" I yelled in a whisper voice running for the door.

We all ran out, and ran to our dorm room.

"Pant, pant, pant…let's…get…dressed…for bed." Ino said.

"Yea." Tenten said.

We all started changing. I changed into a red and black shirt that said '**I **_**DARE**_** You Wake Me Up'**, black short shorts that stopped in the middle thigh, I let my short hair down like always, and I put on black knee high socks.

"Wow…scary." Tenten said pointing at my shirt.

"Yea." I said staring at Tenten. She was wearing a overly large, plain, brown T-shirt, brown pajama pants, and white socks. Oddly enough…she kept her 2 buns up.

"Night!" Ino chirped sleepily. She was wearing her hair down, a purple tank top, purple short shorts like mine, and purple ankle socks.

"Good night everyone." Hinata said closing her lavender eyes. She was wearing a purple nightgown with blue butterflies, and no socks. She also kept her hair down.

"Ugh…shut up with the good nights." Temari said going to sleep. She was wearing a green shirt that says **'Let Me Sleep!!'**, black sweat pants, and no socks.

"PANDA LORD SAYS: GO TO _**SLEEP!**_" Tenten shouted.

I closed my eyes wondering…

'_**What's going to happen tomorrow?'**_

**Moona: done! I kno…its short!**

**Naruto: -whines- Too short!!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sakura: …….no comment**


	10. Music Class

**Moona: hi guys!! I'm UPDATING!!!**

**Naruto: YAY!!**

**Sakura: AWSOME!**

**Sasuke: HN!! (interpretation: cool)**

**Moona: well…I was inspired by Rihanna's song 'Te Amo'.**

**Sakura: Doesn't that mean 'I Love You?'**

**Moona: I think so…**

**Sasuke: well…if so…Sakura…Te Amo.**

**Sakura: -hugs Sasuke's waist- TE AMO, SASUKE-KUN!!**

**Moona/Naruto: -sweat drops- talk about mood swings…**

**Miki: Enjoy….**

**Moona: AH!! MIKI!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY STORY?!**

**Miki: your guards SUCK…**

**Moona: true…but I have one you can't resist!! **

**Presenting….the coolest/CUTEST cat EVER…YORU!!**

**Yoru: Yo…Miki! ~Nya!**

**Miki: -hearts in eyes- Moona-chan…THANK YOU!!**

**Moona: no prob…now…ENJOY!!**

_Recap:_

_I closed my eyes, wondering…_

_**What's going to happen tomorrow?**_

_End Recap_

Sakura's POV

I woke up this morning at 4:00 am!! Oh, wait…SCHOOL!! I still have time…right? I'll ask Tenten. I walked up to Tenten, and pushed and shoved her, telling her to wake up, but she didn't budge. Hm…I think this calls for drastic measures. Get ready…set…

"TENTEN!! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!" I yelled in her ear. She immediately fell on the floor, clutching her –probably- broken eardrum.

"OW! WHAT?!" Tenten said, not very happy. I really don't blame her.

"What time do we have to go to school?" I asked sweetly, looking like an innocent five year old.

"Um…we have to be in homeroom by 8:15…or else we're late. Now…let me SLEEP!" Tenten yelled. I shook my head and pointed to my red and black clock. Her eyes widened like she was trying to make them dinner plates. It took an hour to wake Tenten up, so, it's 5:03. We have to get my BOOKS and school supplies. Tenten ran to wake the other girls get up.

I slapped Ino in the face, waking her up. Tenten whispered in Hinata's ear saying, "Get up…or I'll steal your Naruto-kun." She awoke immediately. Then I walked up to Temari, and punched her. She woke up screeching at me.

"Guys…we have to get my stuff…but…" I said. I then pointed to the clock and it said 5:37. The girls' eyes widened, and they each ran to their own tiny bathrooms. I for one, was dressed.

I had on a red shirt with black guitars on it, black skinny jeans with chains hanging off of them, a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, my red and black Converses, my black, red, hot pink, and blue bracelets, my lucky black hat that had a heart with a skull on it and with a rose going through the cracked skull, my necklace which has a red rose on it, and my skull ring with the words 'Sakura, my Cherry Blossom, singing, musical, artistic, loving, child, I Love You. Te Amo.' The rose necklace has the same words on it. My mother and father gave it to me…before my father died. I had my short pink hair down, I had my red, black, blue, and pink drumsticks (1 pair, 2 drumsticks), that said Midnight Mysteries. That's my band name I want…if I ever make one…

"Ready!" the girls shouted running to me.

Temari had on a blue shirt that said, **"What the Fuck Are You Staring At?"**, jeans, a black hoodie, and black Nike's on. (+ her usual hairstyle)

Tenten wore a maroon shirt that said, **"Stop Staring…Unless You **_**Want **_**Me To Kick Your Ass", **jeans, and black DC's. (usual hairstyle)

Ino was wearing a purple summer dress with blue butterflies on it, purple 6 inch heals, and matching purple necklace and bracelet. (usual hairstyle)

And lastly, Hinata. She was wearing a purple skirt, a purple shirt that said, **"I'm Not Shy, I'm Just Silently Plotting Your Doom"**, black Converses, and a black Beret (the hat!). (her hair is down)

It was 6:21 when we left to go to Tsunade.

* * *

When they reach Tsunade's office

* * *

I opened the door and I saw a mean looking blonde in a chair, sitting patiently at a desk. She's who they call…Tsunade.

"Hello?" I asked unsure.

"You must be Sakura Haruno…am I correct?" Tsunade said.

"Yes…I'm here for my books and schedule." I said smiling.

"Oh, yes." She said handing me my stuff.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." I said walking away.

"Bye." She said before I closed the door behind me.

Let's go~!" I said walking away with the girls. They were waiting.

We walked and I checked their schedules. Surprisingly…we all have the same classes!!

"REALLY?! SWEET!!" Ino chirped happily.

We all smiled. When we reached homeroom, no teacher was in sight.

"Um…where is the teacher?" I asked confused.

"Oh…he's usually late." Tenten said.

"Who's usually late?" a person asked behind me.

"You, Kakashi-sensei." Ino said.

"True." 'Kakashi' said.

"Um…" I said.

"Oh…who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno…I'm new." I said.

"Oh…please introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said.

"O…Kay…?" I said unsure of what to say.

"Class!! We have a new student…please introduce yourself." Kakashi said. I nodded my head.

"Hello…my name is Sakura Haruno. I love music, art, and some other things. I dislike most things…like bitches, fan girls, fan boys, and many more things. Please don't make me cry for real…too much crying for me isn't good…it might cause me to cry my tears of blood." I said sadly. Everyone had shocked expressions.

"Te Amo." I muttered.

SASUKE'S POV

Tears…of blood…?

"Te Amo, Te Amo." I heard Sakura mutter. Te amo? Doesn't that mean I love you?

"Miss Sakura…please sit next to Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said pointing to the desk next to mine. I smirked, and she smiled…which took me by surprise. She walked next to me, and bowed in respect. Mood swings? I believe so.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Um…yes?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you acting so nice?" I asked curious.

"Acting? This is no act Sasuke-kun." She said back smiling.

Sasuke…kun?

Sakura's POV

Why am I being so nice?! Just then I heard the bell ring.

"You are free to go now." Kakashi said.

"Temari…what's next?" I asked.

"Music, surprisingly." She replied back. I smirked.

"Music…?" I asked.

"Yes…oh!! Sakura-chan gets to sing!" Hinata said.

"OMFG!!" Ino cheered.

"AWSOME!" Tenten said. Then we were on our way.

* * *

At the music room

* * *

"Sweet!" I said.

"I know." Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said.

"Hello, class. I am Shizune (sp?). We will be singing today. One by one, you will all sing a song." Shizune said.

"Does it matter which one, or what kind?" a random boy asked.

"No." Shizune said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Is this just for today?" Hinata asked.

"No…we will be doing this a lot." Shizune replied.

"Okay…let's begin. Minaka Shikari…you first." Shizune said.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

"Okay…lastly…Sakura Haruno." Shizune said. I stood, ready, and about to sing. I'm going to sing MY song. The one I created. **(1)**

"**Te Amo, Te Amo (2)**

**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice.**

**Then we danced underneath the candelabra**

**She takes the lead **

**That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over.**

**Then she says Te Amo**

**Then she puts her around me waist**

**I told her no**

**She cries Te Amo**

**I told her I'm not gonna run away, just let me go**

**My soul is crying, without asking why**

**I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said**

**Don't it mean I love you?**

**Think it means "I Love You."**

**Don't it mean "I Love You?"**

**Te Amo, Te Amo, she's scared to breathe**

**I hold her hand, I got no choice**

**Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave**

**She's begging me and asking why it's over**

**The she says Te Amo**

**Then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no, I told her I'm not gonna run away, just let me go**

**My soul is crying, without asking why**

**I said Te Amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what she said**

**Don't it mean I love you?**

**Think it means "I Love You."**

**Don't it mean "I Love You?"**

**Yes we can dance**

**But you gotta watch your hands**

**Watch me all night**

**I move under the light, Because I understand**

**That we all need love and I'm not afraid to feel that love, but I don't feel that way**

**The she says Te Amo **

**Then she put her hand around me waist**

**I told her no, I told her I'm not gonna run away, just let me go**

**My soul is a cry, without ask me why**

**I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said**

**Don't it mean I love you?**

**Think it means "I Love You."**

**Don't it mean "I Love You?"**

**Think it means I love you**

**I love you**

**Te Amo Te Amo **

**Don't it mean I love you?"**

I sang. Everyone was staring at me…scary.

**Moona-chan: done!!**

**Sakura: cool…**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Naruto: AWSOME!!**

**Miki/Yoru: review please!!**

**It's Rihanna's song!! Not mine!!**

**This is the way the song is written**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Moona: ANOTHER Author's Note! I don't know what to write! Could you help? By the way! I'm holding a contest! Whoever LOVES my story…REVIEW! If you want to…I'm adding a character and I don't who he/she should be! Help! Please…if you want to…make and send a character! Your character will be in the next chapter of The New Girl! I will judge! **

**Arigato to those who reviewed:**

**luv2read15 **

**TenderRose**

**kira A. tokey**

**ARIGATO! Please send/make a character! (if you want your character to be in the story!)**

**xXxKawaiiKonekoNeekoxXx**


	12. Bitch Crew, Moona, Itachi, Alice & RUN!

~* Sakura's POV *~  
If you haven't noticed, staring scares me. After class two girls walked up to me. I told Ino and the others I would talk to them later.

One had waist long red hair with black streaks, dark crimson red eyes, and she looked around my age. She wore black Capri's, black and red DC's, a black tank top, and a black cap on with a red heart on it. She had a black book bag with blue hearts on it. It had a black skateboard with red hearts and red skulls on the back with a black background in it. (She also held a guitar case)

And the other one had black hair that went mid thigh with her bangs in her eyes, midnight blue eyes, and she also looked my age. She wore black jeans, a blue tank top, a baggy black hoodie, black Converses with a blue spray painted skull showing outward, a black cap with the same spray painted looking blue skull on it. Her backpack was black with red skulls on it, and it also contained a skateboard. Hers was black with blue skulls and cat heads on the back with a black background.

They waved to me when they got a bit closer. They smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Shikamo," the girl with red hair greeted.

"And I'm Moona Tukiyo," the girl with black hair said to me.

"Sakura Haruno."

"We loved your song," Alice said shyly.

"Would you mind if later on we sang together?" Moona asked, catching me off guard, "I mean, Alice plays a mad guitar."

"Sure, see you after school?" I suggested.

"That would be great!" Moona exclaimed in excitement, "See you then."

"Bye bye, Sakura-chan," Alice waved a goodbye in a shy matter.

"Bye," I said with a wave. They turned and left after that.

_What was that about?_

~* With Moona and Alice *~

"I can't believe she said yes!" Alice exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm still hurt that you think her voice is as good as mine," Moona sighed in a sad manner. She put her hands behind her head and walked around like that.

"She's amazing though! How could I _not _say that!" Alice shouted, excitement still in her eyes.

_Just because she has a great voice doesn't mean she'll be my friend, _Moona thought sadly, _Alice is going to forget all about me if that girl becomes her friend. But, I can't do anything to stop it. I'll just have to grin and bear it._

Suddenly, Karin and her crew stopped in front Moona and Alice. This can't end well . . .

~* Moona's POV *~

"Yes, Queen Stupid?" I asked. Karin's face turned red with anger.

"You better stay away from the Uchihas," Karin started, "They're mine."

I gave them a confused look.

"Pardon my French, but what the fu- excuse me, crap are you talking about?" I asked, "I don't hang with them, so, how would I take them away from you?"

"I've seen Itachi stare at you," Karin stated with a glare.

"W-What?" I asked in surprise. I looked over to Itachi's table, and sure enough, I caught him staring. I blushed and turned back to Karin.

"See?" Karin spat. I glared.

"Back up, bitch, I don't have time for you crap," I spat back, getting in Karin's face, "Now, _move_, or I'll bust a cap in your fake ass!"

Karin glared, held her head, high, walked away, purposely bumping my shoulder in the process.

"Bitch," I snorted.

"What's up with that though?" Alice asked.

"What's up with what?" I questioned.

"The whole Itachi staring at you thing," she responded. I shrugged and put my arms back behind my head.

"He can look all he wants, but that don't mean he'll get any," I replied, "Yeah, he's hot, but I ain't interested in datin' right now."

"Correction, it's doesn't not don't," Alice corrected, "And I'm not interesting in dating right now, not I ain't interested in datin' right now."

I rolled my eyes.

"You knew what I meant."

"Of course I did, you're Moona."

I raised a brow.

"Is that a compliment or . . . not?"

"Neither I guess."

"Oh."

~* With Itachi *~

Moona, Moona, Moona, why the _hell_ can't I get her name out of my head? I've never even _met _the girl! It's just . . . her smile, her eyes, just everything about her . . . just her in general . . . makes me want to just . . . pounce on her.

I saw her walk my table and stop for a moment. She had a strawberry flavored pocky stick in her mouth and her lips were pursed. I saw only her eyes move to look at me. Her friend, Alice I believe, stared at me and then moved her eyes too Moona. She smirked.

Oh God no . . .

Moona flickered her eyes all around my outfit. I just sat there in panic. Why am I panicking? Shouldn't that girl be panicking and not me?

She walked off without a word. Just like that, they were gone. I couldn't help myself from staring at her uh . . . you know . . . while she walked away.

Deidara and Sasori snickered. I turned and glared.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so into that girl," Deidara laughed.

"Don't blame ya, she's hot," Sasori said coolly.

"Dude, she's younger than us," I said.

"Don't look like it."

I growled a Sasori, "She's mine."

Sasori chuckled as Deidara burst out laughing.

"We're not going to take her away man!" they shout, laughing.

I growled and banged my head against the table.

Suddenly crashes and bangs were heard and then screaming.

"You bitch! Come back here!" a girl's voice shouted, "I'll never fucking forgive you, you whore!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" another girl's voice shouted, "Ouch! Damn it, Moona, stop throwing crap at me! OMG, how the hell did you get those dishes?"

It was Moona . . .?

Suddenly a girl with purple hair and brown eyes ran in here, Moona following with dishes and variety of other things in her arms that she was throwing.

"Stop moving, damn it! I can't hit you while you're running!"

"But it'll hurt!"

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to kill you!"

I chuckled as did Sasori and Deidara.

A dish was thrown in our direction so we ducked. The girl hid behind Sasori. Moona was about to throw something else but noticed we were in the way.

"Ami, move away from the innocent bystanders and, _let me kill you already_!" Moona shouted, lifting up a dart. I saw that there were several things stuck and on Ami already.

Wow, Moona must be pissed.

"What happened?" I dared ask. She looked over to me.

"She completely ruined my art project and my CDs!" Moona shouted in anger.

"Shit! Moona, run, run, run! Karin and her bitch crew is after us!" a girl with blue hair and green eyes shouted, running, "Hurry up, or they'll get us!"

Moona took out her skateboard and skated out of the door with the other girl.

"Entertaining isn't she?" Sasori questioned.

"You could say that again," Deidara agreed. I nodded.

Suddenly a girl with red hair and red eyes ran in and so did about twenty other girls.

"Oh my God," I stated in amazement.

This girl sure does get in trouble . . .

**Me:: lolz, review!**


	13. The New Girl Special

**Hi guys! Just a little special! This has nothing to do with the story!**

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Why do you style your hair like a chicken's butt?" Sakura asked, curious. She was also just trying to annoy him.

"Hn . . . I don't," he relpied.

"Right . . . sure you don't, chicken butt cut," Sakura said, being sarcastic.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"You know, you sound like a caveman when you grunt?" Sakura asked.

"I hate you," He replied.

"Aw . . . I love you too Sasu-chan." She said back, smirking.

**Ha ha . . . sorry I just had this in my head . . . IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! Just for entertainment . . .**


	14. Of Secrets, Pasts, and Bullies?

**Moona: yeah, I'm on a fanfic break, but I HAD to publish this. I haven't written in awhile, and I might start back up, but I don't know. Enjoy ;P**

~* Moona's POV *~

As soon as Alice and I got away from Karin and her crew we headed towards Math class. I sadly sighed. Great, Math . . . that means I'll be seeing Ino. God, that girl pisses me off. She always criticizes me! What did I ever do to her? Alice looked over to me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Moona?" she questioned. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm just fine! Don't worry about me!" I exclaimed. Oh great, that also means Kiba and Sai will be in that class. They always pick on me. Every since I was a little kid. Just perfect. How crappy can one day get?

We walked through the doors of our class and took our assigned seats. I was in the back of the class, right next to the window, which was the one thing I was happy about. Alice was all the way in the front, in the middle of the class. I felt bad for her. Though, Ino was in front of me, Kiba next to me, and Sai right in front of Kiba, next to Ino. Great, I'm surrounded. I sighed again.

"Oh, hello, emo girl!" Ino exclaimed, turning to look at me with a fake smile. I glared at her.

"Ino, just leave me alone," I said, resting my chin in my head, looking out of the window.

"What are you looking at?" Kiba asked before Sai cut in, "Are you looking at the people who actually have a life?"

They snickered and I bit my lip, forcing the tears back. Damn, that stung. It usually wouldn't bother me, accept for the day it is today.

"Aw, are you going to cry, Moona?" Kiba taunted. My hand curled into a fist, ready to punch them. I refrained from doing so.

"Ms. Tukiyo, please answer the question on the board," our teacher, Kurenai asked. I looked up at the board, not having any clue what to do. I was always bad at Math.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand it," I whispered. Kurenai gave me a sad look. She knew what day it was for me. Alice looked back as well, her usually enthusiastic eyes sad.

~* Alice's POV *~  
Poor Moona. I tried to convince her to stay home today, but she refused. Staying in that house would make things worse for her. I sighed and looked back at the board, trying to concentrate. Moona even has to deal with Ino, Kiba, and Sai's bull crap for today. The poor girl. I looked to my left, seeing Sakura. My eyes widened a bit.

"Sakura?" I whispered in shock, not expecting to see her here in Math. She turned to me.

"Oh, hi, Alice," she replied back, not having a care in the world. That was the one thing I didn't like about her. She seemed as if she didn't care about a single thing in the world. I smiled.

"Nice seeing you here," I smiled back. I looked back at the board, tapping my foot impatiently.

When will this class be over?

~* Sakura's POV *~  
I was surprised to see Moona and Alice here. I didn't really care though, because I didn't really know them. And that girl Moona seemed like she didn't like me. I saw a hint of jealously in her eyes when they talked about singing. I guess she doesn't like me very much because I can sing well. I smirked a bit. It's nice to have some competition.

"Hey, Sakura, after this we have Science," Tenten whispered to me from behind me. I nodded and waited for the bell to ring. Kurenai assigned some homework before the bell finally rang.

"Have a good day," she said to all of us before we hurriedly ran out of the door. I saw Kiba and Sai push Moona to the floor, her books falling to the floor. Why wasn't she fighting back? She always seems so tough. What's wrong with her?

I saw the other girl Alice run up to her, helping her get her stuff together. Ino smirked down at her and Moona glared up at the three. I was shocked. Ino bullying another kid? That was a bit surprising. I waited for Tenten, Ino, Temari and Hinata to catch up to me before we walked into Science class.

"Hey Sakura!" they all exclaimed. I smiled a bit before looking at Ino.

"Ino . . . why were you bullying that girl Moona?" I questioned. Ino lauhged a bit.

"Oh her? She's not important," she replied back, "She's just some kid we picked on when we were little."

"I don't get why you pick on such a cool girl," Tenten said.

"Yeah, I'd hang out with her any day," Temari added in, both Tenten and Hinata nodding in agreement. Ino snorted.

"Whatever, she's not important," Ino said, flipping her blond hair back, "Come on, let's get to science."

I never knew Ino could be such a . . . well . . . bitch.

~* Moona's POV *~  
Alice rushed to me, helping me get my stuff together, muttering comforting words. I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy glaring at Ino. She hangs out with Sakura? I always had a bad feeling about that girl Sakura. She's really bad at choosing friends, isn't she?

"Moona," Alice called. I looked over to her, confused.

"Yeah?" I asked. She gave me a worried look.

"You have to stop focusing on today, Moona, it's not your fault," she whispered, "You did nothing wrong."

I looked at the ground.

"You're wrong . . . it's my fault my family died," I whispered back, fighting back the tears.

"Come on, let's head to Science . . ." Alice muttered, helping me up and rubbing my back soothingly. I nodded my head and we walked across the hall, running into Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara in the process. I just looked at my feet, still fighting back the tears.

"Sorry," Alice and I whispered before hurrying into class. Orochimaru gave us his sickly sweet smile, reminding me of a snake.

"Ah, Alice and Moona, two of my favorite students," he greeted, "Well, besides the Uchihas of course."

He smiled back at Sasuke, making him gag a bit. I tried laughing, but nothing came out. I gave a fake smile to Orochimaru, as did Alice.

"Hello, Orochimaru-sensei," we greeted. I shivered slightly.

"Well, take your seats, the lesson is about to start," he said, keeping up his smile, creeping us out.

I sat in the front of the class, next to Alice and Sasuke. I was in the middle and Sasuke was to my right, Alice to my left. Orochimaru always reserved the front tables for his favorite students. Great, I'm stuck next to the emo Uchiha. I looked over to him.

"Hi, Sasuke," I greeted, my face blank. I never hated him, but I never liked him. He was okay, I was actually thinking about being friends with him. I mean, it can't be that bad, he's friends with that idiot Naruto. Though I must admit, Naruto is a really funny person. Though he is pretty stupid. Sasuke finally looked over to me, his face also blank and emotionless.

"Hn," he greeted back. Typical greeting. Uchihas need to widen their vocabulary. The dictionary isn't just filled with the word "hn". Though, that's not even a word itself. It's more of a grunt I'd say.

I sighed a bit and faced the board. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Kiba smirking at me. That bastard. I glared at him before giving him the finger and mouthing the words "Fuck off."

I really need to get out of the habit of cussing so much. I picked the piece of paper out of my hair and flung it at the board. Luckily, Orochimaru was too busy giving us a lecture, so he didn't notice. I sighed again and started doodling in my notebook. I didn't need to pay attention, really. I knew all of this information. My best subject was Science and I knew Orochimaru was going to be telling us to dissect something or something like that. Most likely a snake. Ehh, he does the same thing every year, so I'm not the only one not paying attention. He was my middle school Science teacher as well, so I know what he's doing. Yeah, I'm only a sophomore, but I know what goes on around here.

"-na!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up at Orochimaru.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"What did I just say?" he asked. I didn't panic at all.

"We're going to dissect snakes this year," I replied. He smiled.

"Correct," he replied. Wow, I wasn't even paying attention yet I knew what he said. Alice grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. A ghost smile appeared on my lips and I began doodling again. It was rare to smile on this day.

Well, I have to be strong . . . for them.

**Moona: Okay, this chapter was mostly for Moona XD I was gonna make it more about Alice but I didn't know what to writ ;n; Alice doesn't belong to me though I wish she did because she's awesome :D But Moona belongs to me ;) Next chapter might be more about Moona and Alice again or just mostly Sakura. You vote! :D If anyone has any ideas please share ^-^ Oh yes! Alice belong to MewAlice. By the way, Alice, if you're reading this, please pm me about any suggestions on your character or any secrets about her past :3 It would be very much appreciated. Thank you for reading! Review please ;n;**


	15. Moona's Breakdown?

Moona exited the classroom quickly, yet again running into Itachi. Alice was behind her, slightly glaring at him. That was odd, especially for the sweet, soft, yet energetic Alice. Itachi looked down at Moona, a bit shocked to see her. She was pretty short compared to him, actually. Moona was only 5'2, but Alice, she was only up to Moona's shoulder. Moona was almost up to his shoulders, a bit shorter.

"Oh . . . sorry," Moona muttered, still a bit angry and sad about what happened in Math. She looked up at Itachi, her eyes slightly widening. Suddenly, Kiba walked by, smirking at her. She looked at her feet, her fists tightening, and her eyes watering. She pushed past Itachi, before running away crying.

"I'm sorry! Excuse me!" she exclaimed after him. Alice held her hand out, opening her mouth to call after her, but she stopped herself. It was no use. She was gone. Alice turned towards Itachi, glaring up at him.

"Stay away from her," she muttered darkly, "When I saw you staring at Moona in the cafeteria, I thought you two would be cute together. But I change my mind . . . she doesn't need a guy like _you _hanging around . . . she needs a man that will let her cry on his shoulder."

Itachi looked at Alice, slightly mad, "And who said I wouldn't? Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go find her."

Alice looked after Itachi as he walked away.

"Ugh, baka!" she muttered under she breath, looking for her too.

~* Alice's POV *~

I don't trust that guy . . . I mean, yes, he was the best boyfriend once, but Moona . . . she's different. We're both soft and breakable now, but would Itachi be able to fix her?

~* Moona's POV *~

God, I'm such an idiot! I'm not supposed to cry anymore! I thought I understood that!

I kept running in randomly directions and soon I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up, rubbing the back o my head. I saw pink and green. My eyes widened and I tried to remember how to speak, let alone breathe. Soon I found my voice.

"S . . . Sakura . . ." I whispered, my lips trembling. Sakura looked down at me in surprise.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, looking extremely worried. She seemed . . . different. I hastily wiped away my tears and got up, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Sorry for wasting your time."

I started running again, hearing voices calling after me. I burst through the doors of the school, lifting my head. The world was blurred, I was spinning. It all seemed to be from a slow motion nightmare, almost as if I were running from it. My world turned black but I was still running. What's up with this? I'm . . . I'm dreaming right? None of this is truly happening right?

I suddenly stopped running and looked at my surroundings. It was pitch black with some purple. I suddenly saw golden eyes staring down at me evilly. I felt my eyes widen.

"Hello, Moona," a voice called out like a sneaky snake. I froze in place. I know this voice.

"Orochimaru . . ." I managed to choke out. What's he doing here? This is just some messed up nightmare, right? Right? I just stood there staring up with wide midnight blue eyes, terrified. I was paralyzed with fear. What was happening? What's he saying?

Soon a hand pulling on my shoulder interrupted me from my thoughts. Everything suddenly turned normal and I turned around, facing the person. It was Itachi.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just stood there staring at him with wide eyes. I felt myself slowly fall to my knees, staring at nothing in particular, my eyes wide. I felt tears gather into them.

"Moona!" I heard voices call. I could identify most of them. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Alice, Itachi, and I think some others. I couldn't tell. I felt someone's protective arms wrap around me, shaking me. I stared up at the sky, my eyes wide and spilling tears. I don't even know why I was so scared and frozen but it felt like the right reaction. I suddenly heard loud screaming. It was me . . .

I started screaming and I closed my eyes, throwing my arms near my head, protecting myself from everything.

What . . . w-what's happening to me?

~* Naruto's POV *~

I saw the girl Moona screaming and crying. She looked traumatized. What happened to her? I saw Itachi wrap his arms around her, shaking her a bit. I ran through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way, standing next to Moona.

"Move, older teme!" I exclaimed, pushing his arms away from the girl Moona. She seemed so fragile.

"Help me . . . help . . ." she whispered before screaming again. I removed her arms from around her head, making her look up at me. Her usual midnight blue eyes flickered red and black for a moment before returning to its original color. She seemed so fragile and breakable. She was different . . . she's usually so tough and strong.

"Moona . . ." I whispered to her, "What happened?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." she whispered before her eyes suddenly widened again. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, beginning to scream again. After awhile, she passed out. I picked her up and pushed through the crowd. Something was wrong with her . . . terribly wrong. But what?

"Naruto! What's wrong with Moona-chan?" the girl Alice exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." I answered honestly. I saw Sasuke and Itachi, followed by Sakura rushing in, following me.

"Dobe, where are you taking her?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere empty . . . somewhere safe . . ." I muttered. Moona lay in my arms like a motionless ragdoll. She was hardly even breathing. I thought she died for a moment. She was colder and paler than usual.

What happened to her?

**Moona: FFFFFFFFFFFFFF- FAIL CHAPTER DX REVIEW PLEASE AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS PLEASE!**


	16. Of Secret Pasts, Best Friends, and Pity?

**Moona: Back for more . . . sorry that I'm not updating. I'm looking for inspiration . . . and reviews ^^" But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing besides the plot and my own characters. **_

_**The New Girl**_

Chapter 16: Of Secret Pasts, Best Friends, and Pity?

Moona POV

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, various curious faces staring down at me. I felt like I had a hangover; don't ask me how I know what those feel like; and I ached all over as if I had been at a rave for three days in a row with no stopping. I saw bright blue eyes staring into mine, as well as onyx colored ones. I sprung up, glaring at everyone around me.

"What the hell is going on?" I cursed. Alice was sitting in a chair next to me, her face drained of all color. Her usually bright crimson red eyes were dull and her pale cheeks were stained with tracks of tears. I felt my eyes widen when she called to me, her voice flat.

"Alice?" I asked in a shaky voice, "What happened? What's wrong? Who do I have to kill?" I tried getting up, but two pairs of strong arms held me in place. I thrashed around aimlessly, crying and telling them that I needed to get to Alice.

"Moona-chan! Stop!" I heard a boy shout to me, "You're wounds haven't yet healed and the doctors will come in if you keep yelling like this!" I stopped in alarm.

"Doctors?" I whispered to myself, eyes widening, "Tell me . . . how long was I out?"

"Well, you catch on fast," someone commented from the corner of the room. I saw Uchiha Sasuke with his arms crossed, one leg propped up onto the wall he was leaning on.

"You've been out for quite some time," another voice told me. It was Itachi's. I clenched my fist.

"How long?"

"About 10 hours I believe," Itachi and Sasuke replied. I felt around my head, feeling bandages wrapped around. I bit back my tears.

"So. You guys know?" I choked out. I heard Alice sob slightly.

"About what?" they all asked, staring at me in confusion. I inhaled sharply and then released it in a sigh. I looked up at them with a sad smile.

"When I was a little kid, I was in a car accident," I began, receiving shocked gazes in return, "I remember that my Mother and Father were with me at the time. It was a Saturday evening in the month of September when this all occurred. It was a normal day; there was a smile on all of our faces, we were laughing, we were talking- and then a truck smashed into our car. The person that ran into our car was no evil man- he had a wife and two children. He worked as a helper to sick children and the homeless, but was not paid much. He had just been working overtime and he fell asleep at the wheel. He, as well as I, had survived, but my Mother and Father were not as lucky. I had suffered from severe head injuries, so I was rushed to a hospital for immediate surgery and such. After the doctors were done with my medical attention, I was in a coma for about a month. I had awoken on October second, safe and sound. I had celebrated my sixth birthday alone in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around my head, sitting alone. That was- until _he _came and cheered me up. He had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and a wide grin plastered to his face. Sound familiar?"

All eyes were on Naruto, while his stayed locked onto mine.

"You . . . remember that?" he asked, his eyes wide and his face a light pink. I smiled and nodded.

"But then that's when things got strange," I went on, losing my smile, and receiving a few looks of confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, who had stayed silent like a few other girls.

"That's when I started acting . . . strange," I explained, "I started hearing voices- _seeing_ things. I talked to things that weren't there. My doctors found me one day screaming my head off, looking terrified. They thought I had lost my mind. That's when they diagnosed me with schizophrenia. But, that's not the only thing they thought I had, and it's still a mystery."

"So . . . you're crazy?" a girl had asked, slightly glaring at me. I believe it was the girl Temari. I glared back.

"How should I know?" I replied coldly, hoping she would get set on fire. I sighed and laid back, my head throbbing. I closed my eyes but soon opened them, looking over to Alice.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked, smiling at her. She looked up and nodded, wiping away a few tears.

"Well- are you guys staying here or what?" I asked.

"I guess we should leave," a girl; Tenten I believe; stated, shooing everyone out. They all waved but Itachi, Naruto and Alice stayed behind.

"Don't worry about me," I told them. Alice nodded and hugged me with a pained and saddened expression before leaving. Itachi pressed his lips against my forehead, mumbling a "Get well soon" goodbye. Naruto stayed by my side for a moment before leaning down and kissing my cheek, stroking my hair softly. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. He gently squeezed my hand, giving me his famous grin before exiting.

I sighed and laid back down again, noticing a black shadow in front of me.

"I see you're back," I told it, slightly glaring.

"Back to haunt me?"

**Moona: Fail =3= Anyways- please review guys! I'm sorry for making most of my chapters about Moona when they should be about Sasuke and Sakura!**


End file.
